1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to virtual reality gear and more particularly pertains to a new virtual reality game for simulating an interaction between a plurality of users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of virtual reality gear is known in the prior art. More specifically, virtual reality gear heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art virtual reality gear include U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,554; U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,895; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 351,622; U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,069; U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,653; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,834.
In these respects, the virtual reality game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating an interaction between a plurality of users.